


Repairs

by celestialteapot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft does John a favour, and gets a kiss in reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repairs

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt: When Mycroft does John a decidedly sweet favor, John rewards him with a kiss on the cheek. Mycroft, shockingly for both of them, stammers and blushes. Apparently, being kissed by an adorable doctor in an adorable jumper who has to stand on the tips of his toes just to reach is Mycroft's thing. Who knew?

"Oh, hi Mycroft." John mumbled wearily, stumbling through the living room and into the kitchen, flicking the switch on the kettle. "Tea?" He called, taking down a second mug. 

"Please."

He set about making tea and quietly processed his night. Sherlock had dragged him half way across London, he was tired, he ached and... why was Mycroft in the living room and what was he doing with his computer?!

Practically tripping over himself John shot into the living room. 

"Wh...what are you doing?" He tried not to sound angry but this was his third laptop and laptop + Holmes, not a great combination. He hovered slightly over Mycroft's shoulder, staring at the lines of code the older Holmes was inputting.

"Oh. Sorry. Sherlock said something about a virus."

"A virus?" John repeated. Great. 

"But," Mycroft hit 'enter' with a slight flourish. "All sorted. I suggest you ensure your anti-virus protection is up to date." He moved the laptop onto the coffee table and stood. 

John stared at him, "you...fixed my laptop?"

"Well I presume that Sherlock was responsi--" without thinking, John leaned up, balancing on his tip toes and kissed Mycroft on the cheek. 

"Mycroft, thank you. That was...really sweet."

Mycroft flushed, "I..I...well, t...thank you."

John grinned and patted him on the arm. "I'll just get that tea."


End file.
